ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~Thomas: “Alright, guys. These are the Streamliners.”~~ ~~Victoria: "Very pleased to meet you, my dears."~~ ~~Edward: “Hammersmith and City, this is Connor and Caitlin.”~~ ~~Hammersmith: "Hiya."~~ ~~Connor: “Hello, Hammersmith.”~~ ~~Caitlin: “And hello to you too, City.”~~ ~~Percy: “Bakerloo, Victoria, this is Spencer and Mallard.”~~ ~~Bakerloo: "Pleased to meet you, Chaps."~~ ~~Spencer: A pleasure to meet you, Bakerloo and Victoria."~~ ~~Wicki: "My name is Wicki. It's nice to meet you international trains."~~ ~~Circle: "It's nice to meet you too, Wicki."~~ ~~Thomas: "Jubilee, Circle, I would you like to meet our sodor in training streamliner, Vinnie."~~ ~~The two trains looked up at the huge streamliner.~~ ~~Jubilee: "Hi."~~ ~~Circle: “Hello, Vinnie.”~~ ~~Vinnie: "Good to meet ya."~~ ~~Circle: "Thomas told us everything about you and I must say, I never seen a streamliner this huge before."~~ ~~Jubilee: "Same here."~~ ~~Vinnie: "I know."~~ ~~Jubilee: "So Vinne, how are you getting along with the sodor engines so far?"~~ ~~Vinnie: "Great."~~ ~~Circle: "And also how are you getting along with Wicki?"~~ ~~Vinnie: "Fantastic."~~ ~~Wicki: "Sometimes we do a lot of training every time when we finish our work."~~ ~~Bakerloo: "I see."~~ ~~Thomas: “We have a picture of Wicki when she broke Spencer's speed record. Take a look.” He showed the picture to the international trains.~~ ~~Circle: “Wow.”~~ ~~Jubilee: “And who are those two engines with the numbers nine and ten on their tenders?”~~ ~~Thomas: "That's Donald and Douglas. They're Scottish Twin engines."~~ ~~Wicki: “We use to hang out every time but sometimes we have a lot of fun.”~~ ~~Then she felt a bump in the back. She turned and it was the twins.~~ ~~Donald: “And we also keep the lassie very happy.”~~ ~~Douglas: “All the time.”~~ ~~Wicki: (Hugs them) “Well, that was a nicest thing to say to me. You two are the most cutest and sweetest twins that I ever have.”~~ ~~Thomas: "Aw."~~ ~~Wicki: "You twins are going to Connor's Carolling Christmas-Tacular, are two going to come and see me and all of us singing at the party?"~~ ~~Donald: "Aye."~~ ~~Wicki: “Great! Connor when’s the party start?”~~ ~~Connor: "Christmas Eve."~~ ~~Wicki: “Well, that won’t be so bad. We’ll get everything ready until then.”~~ ~~Connor: "I'll be here to help."~~ ~~Wicki: "Good. Now here's what we're going to do."~~ ~~Soon, everyone was getting ready.~~ ~~Connor: "Welcome everbody, to the Christmas Carolling-Tacular! I hope you all have a good time because this year is going to be great. Today we have a very special song for you all to hear. Give it up for Wicki and the Steam Team singing Silent Night."~~ ~~Applause~~ ~~and the Steam~~ Silent night, holy night All is calm, all is bright Round yon Virgin Mother and Child Holy Infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace Silent night, holy night! Shepherds quake at the sight Glories stream from heaven afar Heavenly hosts sing "Alleluia"! Christ, the Saviour is born Christ, the Saviour is born Silent night, holy night Son of God, love's pure light Radient beams from Thy holy face With the dawn of redeeming grace Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth Silent night, holy night All is calm and all is bright Round yon Virgin Mother and Child Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace ~~applause~~ ~~Thomas: "That was cool."~~ ~~Connor: "That was a an amazing performance guys."~~ ~~Wicki: What's your song gonna be, Connor?~~ ~~Connor: I think I'll be singing "Believe".~~ ~~Thomas: Then get out there and show em what you got.~~ ~~Connor: "You got it!"~~ ~~Wicki: "And now without a further a due give it up for Connor singing "Believe".~~ ~~Applause~~ ~~Connor~~ Children sleeping Snow is softly falling Dreams are calling Like bells in the distance We were dreamers Not so long ago But one by one We all had to grow up When it seems the magic slipped away We find it all again on Christmas Day Believe in wha your heart is saying Hear the melody that's playing There's no time to waste There's so much to celebrate Believe in what you feel inside And give your dreams the wings to fly You have everything you need If you just believe Trains move quickly To their journey's end Destinations Are where we begin again Ships go sailing Far across the sea Trusting starlight To go where they need to be When it seems that we have lost our way We find ourselves again on Christmas Day Believe in what your heart is saying Hear the melody that's playing There's no time to waste There's so much to celebrate Believe in what you feel inside And give your dreams the wings to fly You have everything you need If you just believe If you just believe If you just believe If you just believe Just believe Just believe ~~cheering and applause~~ ~~Thomas: "Way to go."~~ ~~Connor: "Thank you, Thomas."~~ ~~In the end, they all had a wonderful time at the Christmas Carolling-Tacular.~~ ~~It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were working very hard at their work as they passed by.~~ ~~One day, Wicki was shunting troublesome trucks nice and smoothly. The trucks thought she was the nicest engine to being care for.~~ ~~Wicki: "There. All nice and shunted."~~ ~~Troublesome trucks: "Thank you, Wicki."~~ ~~Wicki: "You're welcome."~~